Freedom in you're ass
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Un programa de entrevistas a las naciones, cuyo presentador no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Estados Unidos. Quien sabe que secretos saldrán a la luz y que escenas divertidas podrán ocurrir. Para saberlo, solo deben entrar a este fic. T por las palabras y por futuras escenas.
1. Chapter 1

**Freedom in you're ass.**

En una sala de estar, una televisión, anteriormente apagada, se prendió de improviso, sintonizando un canal que no estaba en la grilla normal.

Este canal estaba con estática, hasta que apareció una imagen con las palabras Freedom in you're ass, con los colores rojo, azul y blanco, mientras sonaba la canción Hamburger Street.

Inmediatamente después la imagen desapareció, mostrando un salón con un sofá color crema y, frente a este, un escritorio de madera. Sentado en una silla giratoria detrás de la mesa, estaba el presentador, que no era nadie más ni nadie menos que Estados Unidos, quien giro la silla un poco y miró directamente a la cámara.

- Hello everybody! Este es Freedom in you're ass, un programa de entrevistas, y yo soy su presentador, Alfred F. Jones, mejor conocido como Estados Unidos- se oye el sonido de aplausos falsos.

- Aquí nos encargaremos de entrevistar a sus naciones favoritas, con alguno que otro segmento especial de vez en cuanto- prosigue y se oye otra vez los aplauso falsos-. Como este canal no está en la grilla normal, no podrá verse en ningún otro horario que no sea este- se oyen varios gemidos de decepción.

- But, don't worry! Su televisor pondrá este canal por si solo todas las semanas a esta misma hora, hasta que la escritora se aburra de escribir todo esto- exclama con una sonrisa, solo para recibir un golpe con un micrófono-. ¡Ay! Entendí, no lo diré nunca más- dice mientras se soba la cabeza, mirando a donde está el micrófono anteriormente nombrado.

Mira de nuevo hacia donde está la cámara.

- Okey, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Hasta la próxima semana, guys! ¡Se despide América, cambio y fuera!

Ni bien termina de decir eso vuelve a mostrarse la imagen del inicio y la televisión se apaga.

**Continuara…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hola, hermosísimas personas que entraron a este fic, aquí Suiseko presentándose con este nuevo fic.**

**- ¿Y quién más iba a venir con una idea tan estúpida?- pregunta Lis.**

**- No sé, alguien con una mente tan genial como la mía- respondo.**

**- O sea, ¿una cabra?- se burla Roy.**

**Bueno, dejando de lado las payasadas, extrañe subir algo de Hetalia en… ¡¿más de tres meses?! Por Kira, que soy distraída.**

**En todo caso, vengo con este grandioso fic que actualizare semanalmente…**

**- ¿Lo juras?- pregunta Lis trayendo mi libro de "Tengo un monstruo en mi bolsillo".**

**- Juro solemnemente que lo intentare o moriré en el intento- prometo con una mano en el libro y otra levantada y a la vista.**

**Bueno, lo que estaba diciendo, actualización semanal o morir en el intento, bla, bla, bla. La otra cosa importante es que ustedes eligen a las naciones que se van a entrevistar, excepto por la primera nación, que la elijo yo, y va a ser… ¡una sorpresa!**

**- Espero que no sea de las que explotan en la cara de los lectores- dice Roy.**

**- Yo espero que no explote en nuestra cara- die Lis, más preocupada por ella.**

**Como sea, ¡hasta la próxima actualización!**


	2. Entrevista a Inglaterra

**Hola, Suiseko se presenta con un nuevo capítulo. Wow, me sorprendió que les haya gustado...**

**- Eso demuestra que Sui-chan no es la única loca en este mundo- comenta Roy.**

**- Eso fue muy cruel- digo.**

**Bueno, a lo importante, la primera entrevista va a ser a...**

**- ¡Inglaterra!- grita Lis.**

**- Mala, yo lo quería decir- le reclamo.**

**- Lo sé, soy terrible- me responde sonriendo con maldad.**

**Está bien, mejor empiezo el capítulo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Aclaración: Cuando se empiece con las preguntas lo pondré así:**

**EU:-Dialogo- *acciones* -"pensamientos"-**

**Las siglas variaran solamente en los países entrevistados.**

**Disclaimer (gracias por no demandarme el capítulo pasado por no ponerlo XD): Hetalia no me pertenece, pero hice un trato con Hidekaz-sama para que me los dejara momentáneamente para este fic.**

**- Sabes que eso es mentira- dice Lis.**

**- Shh, ellos no lo sabían- exclamo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Freedom in you're ass**

En el mismo salón de antes, se enciende las luces, empieza a sonar la canción Hamburger Street y...

**¡Pum!**

Del techo cae Estados Unidos en paracaídas, estrellándose en el suelo por un error de cálculo, aunque se levanta inmediatamente y se sienta en la silla giratoria detrás del escritorio.

- Hello everybody! Aquí Estados Unidos con la primera entrevista de este programa- exclama-. Ya sé que muchos televidentes se estarán preguntando quien es, así que lo presentaremos enseguida- se aclara la garganta-. Denle la bienvenida al primer invitado de este programa... ¡Inglaterra!

Inglaterra entra por una puerta falsa ubicada la otra esquina del set, acompañado de aplausos falsos y alguno que otro abucheo (de parte del estadounidense) y se sienta en el sofá.

- Gracias por invitarme a tu programa- dijo Inglaterra un tanto irritado.

- ¡HA HA HA!, no es nada, más bien me obligaron, pero...- empieza el estadounidense, pero es golpeado por un micrófono-. ¡Ay! Está bien, no lo diré nunca más- se aclara nuevamente la garganta-. ¿Empezamos con la entrevista?

- Como sea- respondió el mayor.

**EU:-** ¿Por qué estas irritado? Entiendo que seas un gruñón, pero ¡te invite a mi programa!

**Ing:- **En parte es por eso y lo demás es porque alguien me robo todos mis instrumentos de cocina por negarme la primera vez ¬¬...

**EU:*interrumpe* - **HA HA HA!, lo que pasa es que me advirtieron que si no conseguía que vinieras me iban a echar.

**Ing:*sigue hablando como si Estados Unidos no hubiera dicho nada* -**... Además no me ofreciste una bebida, eso no es para nada caballeroso ¬¬.

**EU:-** Lo lamento, ¿quieres beber algo?

**Ing:-** Un té, es suficiente.

**EU:-** Bien, de paso tráiganme un café, por favor *mira a Inglaterra* ¿Seguimos con la entrevista?

**Ing: *asiente***

**EU:- **¿Cuántos años tienes?

**Ing:- **¿Esa es tu primera pregunta? ¿Cómo es que te dieron este programa?

**EU:-*se toca la cabeza* **Es una larga historia...

* * *

**Mientras, en la casa de la autora...**

- Díganme, ¿cómo es que se empacharon con helado?- pregunta Lis.

- Es que vino Estados Unidos y dijo: "si haces un fic que me tenga de protagonista, te daré todo el helado que quieras"- respondí.

- No nos arrepentimos de nada- agrega Roy.

* * *

**EU:- **En todo caso, este es mi programa y debes responder.

**Ing:-** Mucho menos que Francia, es lo único que diré.

**EU:-** Ahora que estamos hablando de Francia...

**Ing:*lo interrumpe*-** Solo lo mencione un poco.

**EU:*ignora lo que dijo*-** ¿Es verdad que cada cuanto salen juntos a beber?

**Ing:-** Completamente falso.

**EU:-** Que raro, porque según estas fotos *saca unas cuantas fotos en las que están Inglaterra y Francia borrachos en un karaoke de un cajón de su escritorio*, ustedes dos parecen muy divertidos aquí.

**Ing:*un tanto rojo*-** E-esas fotografías son falsas.

**EU:-** Pues no lo parecen.

**Ing:- **Me reservo mis comentarios hasta que llegue mi abogado.

**EU:-** ¡No puedes traer un abogado a un programa de entrevistas!

**Ing:-** Me niego a responder hasta que traigan mi té *llega una plataforma con una taza de té encima y lo golpea en la cabeza*- ¡Ay!

**EU:-** HA HA HA!, sigamos con las preguntas.*Mira las tarjetas que tiene* ¿El Big Ben hace alusión a alguna cosa?

**Ing:*escupe un poco de su té* -** ¿Algo cómo?

**EU:- **Un emblema, una señal, o algo por el estilo.

**Ing:*un tanto rojo*-** Eh, no...

**EU:-** ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

**Ing:- **Por nada, no tiene importancia *bebe del té*

**EU:*lo mira un tanto curioso*-** Bien, mejor continuemos con la entrevista. *mira nuevamente las tarjetas* ¿Alguna vez has tomado café?

**Ing:-** Si, y es asqueroso.

**EU:-** ¡No lo es!

**Ing:- **¡Si lo es!

**EU:-** ¡Que no!

**Ing:-** ¡Que sí!

**EU:-** ¡Que no! *le acerca el vaso con café* ¡Bebe!

**Ing:*lo aparta con asco*- **No gracias, no beberé.

**EU:- **Si lo harás *toma café del vaso, se acerca a la cara al inglés y lo besa en los labios, obligándolo a beber el café* Listo.

**Ing:*sorprendido y con la cara roja*-** O/O

**EU:-** ¿Qué pasa?

**Ing:*demasiado shockeado para hablar*-** O/O

**EU:*le llaman la atención y mira hacia el otro lado del set*-** ¿Eh? ¿No podía hacer eso? ¿Acoso? *mira a Inglaterra* Sorry.

**Ing:*se recupera y mira a Estados Unidos con odio*- **Tu... maldito idiota, tarado, te matare *se lanza a ahorcarlo*

**EU:*Entran personas de seguridad a separarlos*-** Mejor acabemos con esto antes de que alguien muera (en este caso yo).

**Ing:-** Bien, adiós *se aleja*. Ah, por cierto, si te cae alguna maldición no fue por mi culpa *sonríe fingiendo inocencia*

**EU:-** HA HA HA! England idiot, la magia y las maldiciones no son de verdad.

**Ing:-** Claro que sí.

**EU:-** Claro que no.

**Ing:-** Si.

**EU:-** No.

**Ing:-** Si.

**EU:-** Claro que no, al igual que los seres mágicos *le llaman de nuevo la atención* ¿Qué no lo siga provocando? ¿Cómo que no lo detendrán si intenta matarme otra vez? ¡Iggy no haría eso! *mira al inglés* ¿Verdad?

**Ing:*se limita a mirarlo con furia y a rechinar los dientes***

**EU:-** HA HA HA! Mejor nos despedimos de nuestro invitado *Inglaterra se va enojado entre aplausos y la canción Pub and Go!* Creo que ya es hora de irnos. Sintonícenos la próxima semana, a la misma hora. ¡Se despide América, cambio y fuera!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y este sería el capítulo de esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado mucho…**

**- Y si no, los perseguiré a todos uno por uno- amenaza Lis.**

**- ¿Acaso es tu sueño traumatizar a tantos como te sea posible?- pregunto.**

**- Si, ¿algún problema?- responde. Mejor ignorémosla.**

** En todo caso, el capítulo de la próxima semana va a ser Francia por pedido de ****TheAwesomePreuen. **

**- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Francia?- se queja Roy.**

**-Yo solo obedezco órdenes- le respondo.**

** Por cierto, la parte del beso fue porque me pareció gracioso (y también porque quería poner un poco de yaoi).**

** Bueno, hasta la próxima semana :3.**


	3. Entrevista a Francia

**Hola, queridas criaturas de este loco mundo, aquí Suiseko trayendo la segunda entrevista de este fic. Antes de empezar...**

**¡PERDÓN!**

**Les juro que no fue mi intención no actualizar la semana pasada, lo que paso fue que Inglaterra me mando una extraña maldición, haciendo que mis padres enloquecieran y que me castigaran por sacarme un 8 en físico-química.**

**- No es broma, de verdad la castigaron, aunque no creo que haya sido por culpa de Inglaterra- dice Lis.**

**Bueno, esa sería mi única excusa, así que pasemos al fic antes de que alguien venga a lincharme (?).**

**Aclaración: Cuando se empiece con las preguntas lo pondré así:**

**EU:-Dialogo- *acciones* -"pensamientos"-**

**Las siglas variaran solamente en los países entrevistados.**

**Disclaimer: Juro que si Hetalia fuera mío sería completamente yaoi. Y, como no es yaoi, creo que es bastante obvio que no es de mi propiedad.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Freedom in you're ass**

El estudio donde se graba el programa empieza a iluminarse mientras suena la canción Hamburger Street. Entrando por una plataforma ubicada en del suelo de la sala, aparece nuestro "amado" conductor del programa: Estados Unidos, quien estaba vestido con el uniforme que tenía su equipo nacional para el mundial.

Inmediatamente después de que la plataforma dejara de subirlo, fue directamente a su lugar en la silla giratoria.

- Hello guys! Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de Freedom in you're ass- saluda para después agregar:-. Si se preguntan porque la semana pasada no estuvimos en emisión fue por culpa de Inglaterra. Ese cejudo esta celoso de que yo tenga un programa y el no- concluye. Finjamos que tiene razón y no lo contradigamos.

- Bueno, pasando a lo importante, aquí el invitado de esta semana: el pervertido de Francia- presenta.

Y así apareció el pervertido de Francia, lanzándoles flores y besos a las personas invisibles que estaban en el estudio, recibiendo aplausos falsos como gratificación. Después de estar haciendo esa acción durante unos minutos, finalmente se sentó en el sofá ubicado frente al escritorio de Estados Unidos.

- Hola Amerique~ cuanto tiempo- saluda el francés.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? Nos vimos esta mañana cuando acompañe a la escritora para convencerte a venir al programa- dice el estadounidense. Esquiva de pura suerte el micrófono con el que siempre lo golpean, se aclara la garganta y pregunta:- ¿Comenzamos?

- Claro- acepta el pervertido de Francia.

**EU:-** ¿Por qué no querías venir a mi programa?

**Fra:-** Digamos que estuve recibiendo algunas cartas amenazadoras que decían que si venía me cortarían mi hermoso cabello como el de Inglaterra.

**EU:*un tanto curioso*-** ¿Quién fue?

**Fra:-** No sé, siempre firmaba como "el perro rojo".

**EU:-** ¡Que raro! *mira las tarjetas* ¿Estas consciente que todos te emparejan con todo el mundo (de forma literal y figurada)?

**Fra:- **¿En serio?

**EU:-** Si, la escritora ha encontrado algunos fics en donde te emparejan hasta con tu versión Nyo! y 2P!

**Fra:- **De seguro exagera. En todo caso, lo único que quiere el hermano Francia es darle amour a todo el mundo.

**EU:*emocionado*-** ¡Y yo quiero una montaña de hamburguesas!

**Fra:-** ¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

**EU:-** Pensé que estábamos diciendo lo que queríamos.

**Fra:*faceplam***

**EU:*mira las tarjetas*-** ¿Es cierto que le robaste algunas obras de arte a Italia y nunca más se las devolviste?

**Fra:-** Completamente falso.

**EU:-** Según fuentes (Alemania e Italia) tú te niegas a devolverle los cuadros.

**Fra:-** Yo con gusto le devolvería a Ita-chan los cuadros... siempre y cuando me gane en esgrima.

**EU:*con una gota gorda*-** Eso me parece un tanto imposible.

**Fra:-** El hermano Francia hace todo lo posible.

**EU:-** Bien... *mira las tarjetas desechando algunas* Esta pregunta es interesante, ¿por qué la torre Eiffel se hace más grande en verano?

**Fra:*pone una voz melosa y pervertida***- Oh~ eso tiene una muy buena explicación. En el verano llega muchísima gente hermosa a mi país, así que es normal que mi torre Eiffel le pase algo.

**EU:*sin comprender*-** ¿A qué te...*únicas dos neuronas estadounidenses entrando en contacto*- ¡Eres un pervertido!

**Fra:*fingiendo inocencia*-** No sé de qué me hablas, tu sacas tus propias conclusiones. Tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Inglaterra también te está volviendo un pervertido *ni bien termina de decir eso le cae un rayo encima y se transforma en sapo*. Croack~

**EU:*mira para todos lados, intentando encontrar al culpable. Cuando no lo encuentra, mira hacia la cámara*-** ¡Juro que yo no he sido! *le llaman la atención* ¿Qué ha sido Inglaterra y que me despida de él? Bueno señores, es hora que la rana-Francia se vaya.

**Fra:*se va saltando como rana, croando mientras suena la canción "Embrace the très bien moi".**

**EU:-** Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana a la misma hora. ¡Se despide América, cambio y fuera!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este capítulo correspondía a la semana pasada, pero lo subí hoy porque soy muy hardcore (?)**

**- Suiseko, ¿aceptaste alguna cosa rara que te ofreció tu hermano?- pregunta Lis.**

**- No, creo que no- respondo.**

** Bueno, lo importante es que ya hice la entrevista a Francia (aunque creo que no me salió muy gracioso…).**

** Sobre que Estados Unidos este vestido con el uniforme de futbol es porque ya se acerca el mundial y todo eso…, me pareció bien ponerlo aunque no me guste mucho el futbol.**

** Bueno, para la próxima entrevista ustedes eligen quien es. Pueden elegirlo mediante reviews o por P.M, que no hay ningún problema ^.^.**

** Oh, también dejen un reviews si les gusto, y si nos les gusto, también.**

** Hasta la próxima semana :3**


	4. Aviso

**Hola, aquí Suiseko con una explicación de porque no ha habido capítulos. Y juro que es una muy buena.**

** Verán, hace como tres semanas fue mi hermoso cumpleaños y mis padres me regalaron lo que más me gusta en el mundo (después del anime): LIBROS *.***

**- *cofcof*tragalibros*cofcof*- se burla Lis.**

** Bueno, eso no sería nada malo ni fuera de lo común, si mi hermano no hubiera comentado que con la cantidad de libros que me habían comprado me iban a durar hasta dentro de seis meses -.-'.**

**- Para dejarlo en claro, fue como una apuesta indirecta de que tan rápido puede leer Sui-chan- aclara Roy.**

** Para decirlo de forma fácil: todo este tiempo estuve leyendo. Y cuando no leía los libros que me regalaron, estaba leyendo algún fic o haciendo mi tarea. La verdad, apenas y me acercaba la computadora si es que no la necesitaba para algún trabajo. Así que, entre lectura y estudio, el fic se quedo en el olvido.**

** Aun así, prometo que si o si la semana que viene les traeré un nuevo capítulo más un segmento especial. Y si eso no les parece demasiado como forma de disculpa, pueden demandarme.**

**- Si alguien necesita abogado, yo estoy disponible para lo que deseen- se ofrece Lis.**

** Bueno, hasta la próxima semana sin falta :3**


	5. Entrevista a Prusia

**Hola, aquí Suiseko regresando con un nuevo capítulo como una hija prodigio. Y después de tanto tiempo, una nueva entrevista.**

**- ¿Todavía hay alguien allí, o Suiseko saluda a la nada?- pregunta Lis.**

**Por cierto, algo que olvide sin querer el capítulo pasado.**

**SkyLineCN3: Sip, la misma Suiseko Lawliet que viste y calza. La que se cansó un poco de hacer fic de Death Note y ahora escribe fics de Hetalia.**

**Lis:- Con sus cómplices con ella *inserte risa maligna***

**Roy:- ¿Desde cuándo somos los cómplices de Sui-chan?**

**Lis:- Eso no importa.**

**Igual, me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis fics de Death Note. Por ahí subo alguno dentro de unas semanas, pero no estoy muy segura...**

**Bien, como no tengo nada más que decir, mejor pasemos al capítulo.**

**¡Que lo disfruten!**

**Aclaración: Cuando se empiece con las preguntas lo pondré así:**

**EU:-Dialogo- *acciones* -"pensamientos"-**

**Las siglas variaran solamente en los países entrevistados.**

**Disclaimer: No, para mi gran desgracia no soy Hidekaz Himaruya, así que es obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece, por más que lo desee.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Freedom in you're ass**

En el mismo escenario de siempre, esta vez con todas las luces apagadas, se ven discutir a dos personas.

Se encienden las luces, se escucha la canción del programa (léase: Hamburger Street), pero las dos personas siguen discutiendo. Eran el presentador del programa (léase: Estados Unidos) y su asombroso invitado: Prusia.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya estamos al aire?- pregunta el estadounidense dejando de discutir con su invitado. Mira hacia la cámara con una sonrisa-. Hello everybody! ¡Bienvenidos al nuevo capítulo de Freedom in you're ass! Nuestro invitado semanal es la famosa ex-nación Prusia- se oyen aplausos verdaderos (¿qué? Prusia es demasiado awesome para recibir aplausos falsos).

- Muchísimas gracias por invitarme Estados Unidos- agradece el prusiano.

- Técnicamente no te invite: tú viniste corriendo al estudio y gritaste: "Exijo que entrevisten a Ore-sama ahora mismo" y, como a la escritora le gustas, ahora estas aquí- revela el rubio.

- *Ejem* ¿Comenzamos con la entrevista?- pregunta Prusia.

- Como quieras.

**EU:- **¿Qué se siente ya no ser un país?

**Pru:-** Kesesese, se siente genial. Ya no tengo responsabilidades ni nadie que me mande *le suena el celular y responde* Hola West... Estoy en el programa de America... Claro que avise que iba a venir... Solo quédate sentado y ve la entrevista de Ore-sama... Si, te prometo que no diré nada vergonzoso ni te dejare en ridículo *cruza los dedos en su espalda*... Bien, adiós *guarda el teléfono* ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

**EU:-** En la parte en que me dijiste que ya no tenías que obedecer las órdenes de nadie... ¿Te retractas? *señala al celular*

**Pru:- **No veo razón para hacerlo.

**EU:- **Como digas... *mira las tarjetas* ¿Es cierto los rumores sobre los cinco metros prusianos?

**Pru:-** Kesesese, claro que sí. La canción "Tengo un pollón"* está dedicada a mí, por si no lo sabías.

**EU:*incrédulo*-** ¿En serio?

**Pru:-** Claro, ya te muestro... *se empieza a bajar los pantalones*

***La cadena censura esta parte para protección de los ojos de los niños y para joder a los que quieran saber si es verdad lo de los 5 metros prusianos. Lamentamos las molestias (aunque en verdad no lo hacemos XD)***

**EU:-** No sé si eso llega a los cinco metros...

**Pru:*con los pantalones de vuelta puestos y sentado en el sofá*-** La próxima vez traes una regla y lo mides.

**EU:-** ¿Cuál es la cosa más vergonzosa que hayas hecho?

**Pru:-** Ore-sama nunca ha hecho nada vergonzoso.

**EU:-** ¿Estás seguro? La escritura supo que, una vez, para escapar de la cárcel tú y Francia fingieron que él estaba embarazado y*...

**Pru:*interrumpe, más rojo que un tomate*-** Eso solo fue solo una pequeña idea para escapar de la cárcel, no cuenta. Aun así, el oficial era un idiota... confundir a Francis con una mujer...

**EU:- **No creo que eso sea posible.

**Pru:-** Solo Inglaterra en su peor borrachera podría hacerlo.

**EU:-** ¿En serio?

**Pru:*asiente con la cabeza***

**EU:*haciendo una nota mental para la próxima vez que vea a los mayores*-** ¿Alguna cosa vergonzosa que hayas visto? Todavía nos quedan como diez minutos de programa.

**Pru:*pensativo*-** Puede que esté la vez que entre sin llamar a la habitación de West y lo vi en una de las situaciones que tanto le gustaría ver a la marimacho de Hungría.

**EU:*se estremece*-** Prevengo que dentro de poco algo malo pasara, ¡espero que no nos quedemos sin hamburguesas! *mira las tarjetas* ¿Crees que Alemania ganara el Mundial?

**Pru:-** ¡Claro que sí! ¡West es tan awesome como su hermano! ¡Es obvio que va a ganar!

**EU:-** Eso es tener confianza... *mira las tarjetas* Hay una pregunta que se repite muchas veces, de seguro que la escritora quiere que si o si la pregunte. Bueno, no quiero perder mi paga diaria de hamburguesas *se aclara la garganta* ¿Quién te gusta, Austria o Hungría? ¿Hay un triángulo romántico?

**Pru:- **¿Por qué quieren saber eso?

**EU:*se encoge de hombros*-** Supongo que le interesa saber.

**Pru:- **Pues, mi respuesta es...

**Ale:*llega de la nada e interrumpe al mayor*-** ¡Ni una palabra más!

**Pru:*sorprendido*-** West, ¿qué haces aquí?

**EU:-** ¿Qué haces aquí, Alemania? ¡Todavía no es tu turno de aparecer en el programa!

**Ale:-** Vine para llevarme a mi hermano antes de que diga alguna otra cosa que deje en ridículo a alguien más. Es una suerte que haya estado cerca por si decía algo que no correspondía.

**Pru:-** ¡No es justo!

**EU:-** Es cierto, ¡todavía queda un minuto de programa! *mira el reloj* Ah no, ya se acabó el tiempo de entrevista, ya te lo puedes llevar.

**Ale:-** Gracias *agarra al mayor por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrastra hacia la salida*

**Pru:*le grita cosas incomprensibles al menor mientras suena la canción Mein Gott!***

**EU:- **Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos la próxima semana a la misma hora. ¡Se despide América, cambio y fuera!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y este sería el capítulo de la semana. Sobre las dos referencias que se hace en este capítulo (los puntitos *), el primero es sobre la canción de Mister Jägger "Tengo un pollón", que es súper graciosa, la pueden buscar ¡ah, y también miren el video!**

**La segunda referencia es sobre un fic, llamado "Wake Up In Vegas" de last . sentence (el nombre va todo junto, pero Fanfiction no me deja ponerlo por alguna extraña razón), que también es muy-muy-MUY divertido. Si por casualidad la autora de esta grandiosa historia está leyendo, que me permita felicitarla.**

**En fin, otro día traigo el segmento especial (no lo voy a subir hoy, pero si antes del próximo martes, eso lo prometo).**

**- Algo me dice que se te va a olvidar o que no lo vas a hacer- dice Lis.**

**- Cállate, lo voy a hacer, ¡lo juro por mi orgullo y por mi dignidad!- dijo.**

**- Ahí está la cosa, tú no tienes ninguno de los dos...- comenta.**

**- Chicas, ¿saben que cada vez que discuten mueren un gato y una rata?- nos dice Roy para calmarnos.**

**- Espero que sea cierto o te despides de tu orgullo, idiota ¬¬- amenaza Lis.**

**- Claro que sí, ¿o no, Rose?- dice mirando a la peli rosa con nerviosismo.**

**- A mí no me metas, yo no sé nada- responde esta.**

**Bueno, antes de irme quisiera pedir que manden reviews o un PM para saber a quién entrevistar o lo haré por mi técnica súper secreta de elección.**

**- O sea, los papelitos- revela Lis, como siempre.**

**- Maldición, necesito una nueva técnica súper secreta de elección- mascullo.**

**Ah, también manden algún reviews si les gusto el capítulo (y, si quieren, con una nueva técnica de seleccionado).**

**Hasta el segmento especial :3**


	6. Segmento Especial N1

**Hola, aquí Suiseko, regresando de la muerte para traerles el segmento especial.**

**- Primero, no vuelves de la muerte, vuelves de una montaña de tarea- comenta Lis.**

**Bueno, tenía muchísima tarea (condenados profesores que dejan tarea para vacaciones de invierno), ¡pero aquí está el segmento especial! ¡Y nadie se puede quejar, ya que yo dije que lo subiría antes del martes, pero no especifique cual martes! ¡Les gane a todos! *inserte risa maligna***

**- Y eso es lo que pasa cuando Sui-chan no duerme en más de dos días- dice Roy.**

**Bien, mejor pasemos al segmento especial, antes de que me quede dormida sobre el teclado (no, no es broma).**

**Aclaración (si, también el segmento viene con la aclaración): Cuando se empiece con las preguntas lo pondré así:**

**EU:-Dialogo- *acciones* -"pensamientos"-**

**Las siglas variaran solamente en los países entrevistados.**

**Disclaimer: Claro que Hetalia me pertenece, después de todo soy un mangaka japonés, ¿aún lo dudan? (sarcasmo modo on).**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Freedon in you're ass**

**Segmento Especial: Datos curiosos o Leyes raras del mundo (parte uno)**

Y, como no hay presupuesto para más, se ve el mismo escenario de siempre. Las luces se encienden, suena la canción Hamburger Street y se ve al presentador del programa (léase: Estados Unidos) en la silla, dándole la espalda a la cámara.

De repente, se da vuelta, mostrándose acariciando al gato de la autora (léase: Licht).

- Hello everybody! Los estaba esperando- ni bien dice eso, el gato le rasguña la cara y sale corriendo a quien sabe dónde-. ¡Hey, eso no fue gracioso!- le responden algo-. ¿Qué siga con el guion? Bien.  
- Bienvenidos al primer segmento especial de este programa. Esta vez se trata de datos y leyes raras del mundo. ¿Y por qué leyes raras? Porque a la escritora no se le ocurría ninguna otra cosa- le golpean con el micrófono-. All right! ¡Mejor presentemos al primer entrevistado! ¡Saluden al primer invitado de este segmento... Noruega!

Suenan los aplausos falsos mientras el noruego entra y se sienta en el sofá que esta frente al escritorio de Estados Unidos.

- Bienvenido Noruega, gracias por venir- saluda Estados Unidos.

-... Hola- saluda normalmente (¿soy la única que piensa que es muy... callado? ¿Sí? Bueno, sigamos con el fic).

- ¿Comenzamos con las preguntas?- pregunta el estadounidense sin saber que más decir.

- Bien.

**EU:-** ¿Es verdad que en tu país está prohibido castrar a los gatos y a los perros?

**Nor:*con una ceja alzada*-** ¿Solo para eso me llaman? ¿Por qué en mi país se prohíbe castrar a los perros y los gatos?

**EU:-** En verdad es por dos cosas, pero si *se aclara la garganta* ¿Así qué es verdad?

**Nor:*asiente con la cabeza con aire ausente***

**EU:-**¿Pero no se prohíbe castrar a los seres humanos?

**Nor:-** No hay ninguna ley que lo prohíba, así que si, se puede castrar a los seres humanos.

**EU:-** Ya oyeron, hombres que ven este programa, no vayan a Noruega.

**Nor:-**...*intentando mantenerse indiferente* ...¿Ya me puedo ir?

**EU:-**¿Estás loco? ¡Todavía queda un dato y si no lo pregunto, la escritora me matara o me reducirá mi sueldo! *lo golpean con el micrófono* Bien *se aclara la garganta*¿Es cierto que hay una ciudad en donde es prohibido morirse en tu país?

**Nor:-** Sí, es cierto.

**EU:-** ¿Qué pasa si alguien muere? ¿O tienen pócimas de inmortalidad y por eso viven eternamente?

**Nor:*se queda en silencio*-** Prefiero no contestar esas preguntas.

**EU:-** Eh?! ¡Pero tienes que responder! *le llaman la atención* ¿Qué si no quiere responder que se vaya? Bueno, nos despedimos del invitado de este momento.

**Nor:*se va del estudio mientras suena la canción "Always with you... Nordic's Five!"***

**EU:-** Bien, que pase el próximo invitado *se aclara la garganta* Señoras y señores, por segunda vez en nuestro programa, hagan el favor de recibir a... ¡Inglaterra!

**Ing:*aparece siendo arrastrado por unos guardias de seguridad, que lo dejan sentado en el sofá y le sacan la mordaza que le habían puesto para que no pudiera hechizarlos/pedirle ayuda a sus amigos imaginarios***

**EU:-**HA HA HA! Gracias por venir Inglaterra.

**Ing:-** Púdrete, idiota. Vine aquí por culpa de que los gorilas que tienes por guardias de seguridad, y espero que sea la última vez que me pasa esto y no tener que ver más tu cara más allá de las reuniones de países.

**EU:-**No lo creo, me parece que la escritora quiere que aparezcas muchas veces más *mira las páginas de futuros libretos que dicen "TOP SECRET"*

**Ing:*escupe el té que estaba tomando (y del cual no tengo la menor idea de donde salió*-** ¿QUÉ? ¿Tengo que salir aún más en este programa?

**EU:-**Si... por cierto, ¿de dónde sacaste esa taza de té? *señala la taza que esta medio vacía*

**Ing:-** Me la dio uno de tus gorilas *toma un poco más del contenido* ¿No tienes algo que preguntar referido al programa este?

**EU:*cae en cuenta de este hecho*-**Tienes razón... *mira las tarjetas en las que tiene las curiosidades por preguntar y se aclara la garganta* ¿Es verdad que en tu país las embarazadas pueden orinar en cualquier lugar?

**Ing:-** Si, es verdad, ya que es un acto de caballerosidad...

**EU:*interrumpe*-** ¿En serio?

**Ing:*irritado*-** Si... ¿alguna otra pregunta?

**EU:-**Sobre eso, no, pero sobre la otra curiosidad...

**Ing:*interrumpe*-**Espera un segundo... Me secuestran, me hacen venir a este estúpido programa y contestar a las grandes estupideces que se les ocurran a ti y a la escritora ¡¿solo por dos malditos datos?!

**EU:-**En resumen, sí.

**Ing:-** Sin comentarios ¬¬.

**EU:-** Bien *mira la tarjeta* Aquí dice que hace 700 años la lengua oficial de tu país era el francés, ¿es verdad?

**Ing:*con cara de resentido*-** Si, es verdad.

**EU:-** Dude, sabes que eso contribuye a la imaginación de los fans del FrUk, ¿verdad?

**Ing:-** ¿Y se puede saber qué mierda es eso?

**EU:-** Mejor que lo leas por ti mismo *le pasa una hoja en que está escrito la descripción del FrUk*

**Ing:*acepta la hoja y empieza a leer, haciendo que su cara se ponga roja de ira y vergüenza*-** ¿QUIÉN MIERDA ESCRIBIÓ ESTO? ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN A EMPAREJARME CON ESA RANA PERVERTIDA?! ¡NOMBRES, QUIERO LOS NOMBRES DE ESTOS DESGRACIADOS!

**EU:*un tanto asustado por el comportamiento del mayor*-** Tranquilo, no tengo los nombres de quienes lo inventaron.

**Ing:-** ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡SIEMPRE ESTAS ESPIANDO A TODO EL MUNDO, DEBERÍAS PODER DESCUBRIR FÁCILMENTE QUIEN FUE!

**EU:-** Etto... Creo que ya es hora de que Inglaterra se vaya, ¿no es cierto? *mira hacia donde siempre le llaman la atención*

**Ing:*se va incluso antes de que le pudieran responder al estadounidense, quien reacciona a tiempo para que suene la canción "Let's enjoy today"***

**EU:*se queda unos minutos viendo por donde se fue el inglés, para ver nuevamente hacia la cámara*-** ¡Y ese fue Inglaterra! Ahora pasemos al siguiente invitado del segmento... ¡Canadá!

**Can:*entra al estudio y se sienta en el sofá, pero nadie lo nota*-**H-Hola Estados Unidos, gracias por invitarme.

**EU:*mira a todas partes intentando encontrar al canadiense*-** ¿Alguien sabe dónde se metió?

**Can:-** Aquí estoy *mueve un poco los brazos, intentando llamar la atención del mayor*

**EU:*le llaman la atención*-** ¿Qué no vino? ¡Que lastima! Eso significa que se tendrá que terminar antes, ¿verdad?

**Can:-** Pero si estoy aquí... ¿por qué nadie me nota? *se lamenta*

**EU:-** Bueno, como Canadá no pudo venir, supongo que damos por finalizado el segmento de hoy. Sintonícenos la próxima semana, a la misma hora. ¡Se despide América, cambio y fuera!

**Can:-** Adiós a todos *saluda por si algún tele vidente es capaz de verlo*

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

** Y ese sería el primer segmento especial del fic. Y no, no solo habrán datos y leyes raras, después se le sumaran más cosas.**

**-**** Pero, por ahora, Suiseko los molestara con esto hasta que se le ocurra algo nuevo- dice Lis.**

**Bueno, no reclamare porque tiene un poco de razón.**

** En todo caso, eso es todo por hoy. Yo me tengo que ir a dormir y ustedes deben dejar algún reviews para ayudar a decidir a quién entrevistar el próximo capítulo (todavía no se sabe, así que aún pueden elegir), que se subirá sin falta alguna el martes.**

**- No sé si creer en lo que dice Sui-chan o no- comenta Roy.**

** Ustedes confíen en mí, nos vemos el martes.**


End file.
